nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Sanosuke
'Character First Name:' Sanosuke 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' FlipSkateorDie 'Nickname: (optional)' Sano 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' March, 21, 186AD 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Not sure where he came from himself, white i guess 'Height:' 5' 0" 'Weight:' 105 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Samurai 'Scars/Tattoos: Across his left ribs' 'Affiliation: Amegakure' 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kind hearted but with a fierce warrior spirit, never kills unless brought on the brink of death and trys to avoid any conflict when he can. 'Behaviour: Silent and Honorable' 'Nindo: (optional)' To come to terms with his own inner peace and become a warrior if not the ebst of his own clan and save the world with kindness instead of needless violence. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uzumaki 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' Lightning 'Weapon of choice:' Katana 'Strengths:' Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu, and being a samurai he is more strategic and defensive he will not strike first so he can learn his opponent out of just one move he can read his heart and who he is. He is ok with ninjutsu but prefers to be a warrior and fight with his samurai spirit. his body is well toned with speed and strength for the up close battling. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, and distant speedy attacks 'Chakra color:' Yellow 'Weapon Inventory:' Katana and a secret blade ring outlining his hat. Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Kagato 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Sano is a very quiet boy, he grew up not knowing who he even was, being picked up by a friendly samurai clan that taught him basic kenjutsu he trained for a long time and even considered them family. As a child he was always alone and always swinging his little wood Bakuto (sword), he never really cared to socialize until one day a unexpected even happened to him that changed his life. Around the age of ten he wakes up to fire and smoke around the dojo and the sounds of screaming and slashing, metal clasping against metal and as he looked over at his sensei all he remembers is red hair and blue eyes like he had. He didn't understand what was going on all he could do was run as his teacher would scream at him to get out, tears would fall from his cheeks and he would stop and turn around when he got onto a high hill and scream to the top of his lungs in pain and regret of leaving. To this day those men that attacked even though he could only see glimpses of them he has set out to find who they were and in the back of his mind he wants to kill every last one of them, but as he has grown he has grown a big heart and he trys not to fight unless he has too but not knowing the outcome when he finds out who it was scares him because so much anger is inside of him it will unleash one day unless he finds his inner peace. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 6/7/14